The present disclosure relates to a seat protector for use on a vehicle seat, and particularly to a seat protector associated with a juvenile vehicle seat adapted to be mounted on a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seat protector that is movable relative to a juvenile vehicle seat to cover a portion of the vehicle seat underlying the juvenile vehicle seat.
Juvenile vehicle seats are used to transport young children in automobiles or other vehicles. Seats for infants are adapted to set on a vehicle seat and face in a rearward direction toward the rear end of the vehicle. Booster seats for older children are adapted to set on a vehicle seat and face in a forward direction toward the front end of the vehicle. The lower legs and feet of a child seated in a forward-facing booster seat will contact horizontal and vertical exposed surfaces of the vehicle seat underlying the forward-facing booster seat.
According to the present disclosure, a juvenile booster seat includes a seat unit and a seat protector. The seat protector is mounted for movement in the seat unit from a retracted position stored in the seat unit to an extended position withdrawn partly from the seat unit to drape over a portion of a vehicle seat underlying the seat unit.
In an illustrative embodiment, the seat protector includes a pliable protective sheet, a retainer located at or near a rear edge of the protective sheet, and a pair of guides located along side edges of the pliable protective sheet. The guides are arranged to slide back and forth in guide channels included in the seat unit during movement of the protective sheet relative to the seat unit between the retracted and extended positions. The retainer is arranged to contact a retainer stop included in the seat unit to limit movement of the pliable protector sheet relative to the seat unit so that the seat protector can be moved easily by a user to the extended position without separating the seat protector from the seat unit.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.